


藕饼2

by pxy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 19:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxy/pseuds/pxy





	藕饼2

在哪吒与敖丙中场休息的时候，本来应该在南边巡逻的李靖夫妇，并不在南边，而在东海海底。  
龙宫深处，龙王、殷夫人、李靖、申公豹和太乙真人，五人围成一圈坐着。  
殷夫人道，“当初吒儿与敖丙一起渡过雷劫，用七宝莲塑身复活，却失去了之前的记忆……我们照着他们的意愿订婚，可他们都不记得彼此，不知道相处的怎么样？”  
李靖夫妇就是不想在家里当电灯泡，随便扯个理由出来，在这儿凑数的。  
其余四人纷纷安慰她，虽然失忆，但是从相亲时候的表现来看，他们俩还是亲近对方的，感情很快就会重新培养出来。  
说不定睡着睡着还能恢复记忆呢。  
不过今天的重点不是讨论哪吒敖丙再续前缘续的怎么样。  
太乙和申公豹交换着眼神，小心翼翼的打量化作人形，靠着石柱盘腿而坐的龙王敖广。  
捆缚敖广的铁链随着他形态的变化而变细了，但依旧有胳膊粗细，一左一右钉穿敖丙的肩胛骨，让他寸步难离。  
其实细看下，敖广和敖丙长的并不十分像，虽然五官都精致阴柔，但敖广眉眼更薄一些，眼角扬起，是锋利的妩媚，更像一个妖——若年轻一些，敖广应该是意气昂扬风流倜傥的浪子，但地笼中的幽闭将那些朝气磨尽了，只剩下冷冷的阴郁。  
敖丙的模样就在这基础上更温润一些，几乎看不出妖的样子，清秀端正，天真烂漫，不看龙角像个翩翩如玉的小书生。  
申公豹与太乙对比一下，互相交换眼神：  
申公豹：像不像？嗯？我觉得有点。  
太乙：我也觉得有点，哇，不可能吧？  
不管可能不可能，老板交代的活要干，申公豹悄悄踹了一脚太乙的屁股，示意他开口。  
“那个，龙王殿下……”太乙搓搓手，谄媚道，“是这样的，哪吒和敖丙已经结为了夫妻，我觉得让他们总是分离也不好，所以要不，让敖丙和哪吒一起去天庭住着？”  
“不可。”敖广冷冷道，“当初我同意丙儿参与封神，是因为申公豹允诺可借灵珠之力炼化龙角。可他们如今的身体是用七宝莲重铸，丙儿的龙角再不能消退，那让他上天界，受人冷眼么？我自知龙族落魄，无心自取其辱。”  
有理有据令人信服。  
申公豹暗骂太乙废物，接过话头：“哈哈哈，只是龙族添丁之事三界皆知……”  
“不必关心，我早已向天帝陈明。”敖广软硬不吃，看着申公豹眼神略带嘲讽，“镇压地笼时丙儿尚未出世，千年也未有纰漏。”  
潜台词就是想用地笼威胁门都没有。  
“当初我龙族镇守地笼时，得了一条殊荣——镇守地笼，不必听诏。”  
敖广重新变回巨龙，清朗的声音因为体积的变化变得浑浊厚重，如同洪钟，一对龙目隔着海水忽明忽暗，仿佛深海中的火焰，“还有事吗？”  
申公豹与太乙在龙王的死亡凝视下感到压力，连连摇头。  
“时间也差不多了，你们都回去吧。”敖广开始赶人。  
申公豹和太乙转身就跑。  
留下亲家之间面面相觑，殷夫人这才拿出一大包东西递给敖广：“吒儿除妖时给我们寄回来的特产，据说是西域那儿特别腌法的葡萄干，尝尝？”  
这就涉及儿子的婚后生活，敖广礼貌的抬起爪子勾走包裹：“谢谢。”说完他忽然想起了什么，用法术给了李靖夫妇一个小玉瓶，“丙儿第一次可能会不舒服，记得让哪吒给他用。”  
虽然龙族天赋异禀，但是爹替儿子操心总是不嫌多的。  
“啊！”殷夫人红着脸接过小玉瓶，“那我们走了。”

哪吒一觉醒来，发现敖丙不知道什么时候滚回了自己怀里，手拢在胸口，白白嫩嫩的龙尾也缠在哪吒的腿上，还在轻轻磨蹭，很好睡的样子。  
睡觉前还对我爱理不理，睡着了身体还是很诚实嘛。  
哪吒十分满足，还记着睡前约好的“休息一下再继续”，恶劣的性子上来，直接把敖丙推醒。  
敖丙迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，反应了一会，才扁着嘴重新变出双腿：“你这次轻一点。”  
“轻一点你能爽到吗？”哪吒生龙活虎的跳起来，抬手在敖丙软垂的阴茎上捏了一把，看着他雪白纤细的腰弹了一下，故意道，“刚刚我都把你子宫插出水了，这个小东西还没反应，看来我要弄你后面才行。”  
敖丙红着脸，欲拒还迎的扭了扭腰，躺平不动了。  
哪吒看他一副又想爽又害羞的样子，想起上一回把人肏迷糊了那副不管不顾的骚浪样子，食指大动，拉起敖丙的手去摸他后庭：“你也想爽的吧，起来配合我啊。”  
顿了顿，哪吒又接着说：“刚才一直都是我在出力气，你就躺着，叫都没叫出来几声。”  
敖丙的身体微微僵硬了一下。  
接着，哪吒就看见敖丙的手自己动了起来，纤细玉白的手指小心的按住那个肉粉的小点，轻轻的揉了两下，试着往里探。可惜指尖刚刚陷进去一点点，敖丙就受惊一般呜咽了一声，收回手，看着哪吒一副不知所措的样子。  
毕竟是自己的身体，不敢真的下手。  
哪吒看傻了，跟着一低头，两道鼻血“啪、嗒”就滴床单上了 。  
短暂的沉默过后，哪吒脸上覆盖上一股暴戾的怒火，报复一般的在敖丙白皙柔软的小腹上咬了一口，留下一个深刻但不见血的牙印，接着两根手指就插进了敖丙的后庭。  
敖丙吃痛，但哪吒的反应又太好笑，便别扭的皱着眉笑了起来：“哈……你……嗯啊！哈哈……”  
哪吒刻意不理他，手指并拢着在后穴里转了一圈，就立刻分开拓张，递了第三根手指进去。  
身体里异物感很强烈，但是女穴已经被开苞过，现在还遗留着酥麻快意，食髓知味后敖丙适应的很快，刚稍稍逗弄了两下，他就感觉自己身体里面湿了，后穴被玩弄的柔软。  
哪吒把手指抽出来，感慨了一句：“龙族还真是水做的啊。”  
说完，他抬起敖丙的腰，怒涨的龟头抵住微开的小口往里送，穴口咬的死紧，一下居然捅不进去，只是像一张小嘴吸着顶端的小口，像一个不肯吃饭的坏孩子。  
哪吒被勾的火起，耐心即将告罄，干脆把敖丙推坐起来让他半靠着床栏，想要去肏前面的女穴，但只看了一眼，腿间被各种体液沾染得一塌糊涂，经过几番折腾，入口也肿了，整个女花都红彤彤一片，一副过度使用不堪怜爱的样子。  
“那里疼。”敖丙伸手捂住自己的女穴，不让哪吒再看，怕他不管不顾直接插进来。  
“啧。”哪吒撇嘴，把敖丙翻过来跪趴在自己眼前，恶声恶气道，“不想让小爷肏前面，就自己把屁股掰开点让我进去！水都流满床了，还紧巴巴的装纯呢？”  
说完这句话，再看着敖丙因为跪伏姿势而沉下去的腰，更挺翘的屁股，颤动的蝴蝶骨和铺开的水蓝色长发，哪吒终于找回了点小爷天下第一的得意霸气，扶着自己的肉棍，用力顶了进去。  
敖丙的身体里是与外表完全相反的高温，肠肉细腻缠绵的磨着茎身上凸起的青筋，火烫地熨帖着龟头，穴口很紧，一路套下去像是给哪吒的阴茎做了个按摩，让它一下又粗壮了几分。  
肏了几下穴口的褶皱就变得水红发亮，淫水被带出来，催情的香气又开始对着哪吒勾勾缠缠。敖丙忍不住呻吟起来：“好涨啊……”那种深度和粗度又是前所未有的，让他害怕。  
“这样肏开了你才能爽啊。”哪吒把自己全部顶了进去，俯身咬敖丙鲜红欲滴的耳垂，“你一点没受伤，一下一下的往里吸，开心的很，自己有没有感觉？”  
敖丙偏头，他出了很多汗，长发黏在额头和脸颊上，眼睛透过发丝的缝隙偷看哪吒的脸，好像被狠狠欺负过才这样怯生生的，狼狈的很。  
但是哪吒把他头发拨开，就能看见他整张脸都绯红一片，喝醉酒一样，分明是爽的失神了。  
“我肏你前面的时候就不能全捅进去，不尽兴。”哪吒一边说一边用手指去抠女穴，后面塞满了，女穴被挤的有点变形，空间更小，只进去一个指节，敖丙就受不了的蹬腿，小声叫了起来。哪吒抽手，在他臀肉上揉了两把，继续说，“等以后肏熟了，我就能把你子宫肏开，全根肏进去，爽死你。”  
明明是爽自己吧？  
敖丙觉得他不要脸，软软的瞪了他一眼。  
“瞪我干什么？”哪吒扶着敖丙的腰一摆一摆的挺动，节奏又快又急，“你不是我媳妇？来，叫声夫君听听。”  
敖丙听话的拉长声音喊他：“夫君——”  
这一句话不知道更刺激谁，哪吒动作停了一下，接着狂风暴雨一般用力，大开大合的肏他，每次都要往更里面一点。动作激烈的敖丙几乎承受不住，脑子也成了一团浆糊，再也没有思考力，手也撑不住，只能跟着身体的耸动发出破碎的浪叫。  
把这条小龙从故作矜持一点点肏到丢盔弃甲，只管着在欲海中沉浮，无疑是很有成就感的事。  
哪吒也是这么想的，特别是当他捅到敖丙穴内某处时，敖丙突然瞪大双眼，腰部也跟着弓起来，伴随着一声极其缠绵淫荡的抽泣声：“呃啊……”  
居然只一下就叫他爽出了眼泪。  
哪吒笑了一声，咬紧牙，脸上的肌肉绷的和石头一样硬，全神贯注的只攻那小小的脆弱的一点，几乎要将那一点戳破。  
敖丙受不了的摇头，支着手试图往外爬，张着嘴无声的尖叫，他混沌的意识中觉得自己已经倾尽全力了，可哪吒却只能听见小兽般的咕噜声，撒着娇求饶。  
快感在全身的每一个角落炸开，烟花般绚烂，敖丙不知道自己什么时候硬了，更不知道自己什么时候射了，哪吒有没有在他体内高潮？他也不知道。  
只知道等敖丙意识回笼时，哪吒正用湿巾擦他小腹上的白浊痕迹。  
敖丙体力跟不上，只是看着哪吒替他擦了一遍，又爬上床把他抱住，脸埋进他头发里，呼吸那股清凉的气息。  
意识模糊间，敖丙听见哪吒在说话：  
“我早就想这样了……不知道为什么，看见你，我就觉得特别等不及，好像已经忍了很久一样。”  
敖丙呢喃出几个无意义的音节，却是不反感他再抱着自己的。


End file.
